Gossip Girl
by Sweet Night
Summary: Gossip girl here… your one and only source here in the Descouedres mansion… So if you want to know the scandalous life of the Circle Daybreak... you know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl
1. Chapter 1

Online Chat Room…

_Gossip girl here… your one and only source here in the__ Descouedres mansion…_

**Poppy**: ok?... Ash I know you like this program, but really? Do you really want to play Gossip Girl?

**Ash**: what the hell?... I like Gossip Girl but I am not the retard that is trying to play it right now!

**James**: Ash… just admit it…

**Ash**: what exactly?

**James**: that you love soo much Gossip Girl that you are faking right now!

**Ash**: I am not!

**Quinn**: Ash …

**Ash**: yes?

**Quinn**: I always knew…

**Ash**: what exactly?

**Quinn**: that you were a retard!

**Ash**: 1) I am not a retard! 2) you don't have any proof…

**Quinn**: you like a girl show… so you are!

**Morgead**: actually that makes him gay…

**Quinn**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Mare**: what is soo funny?

**Quinn**: Morgead said the word "gay" hahahahahahhaha

**Mare**: O.o ok….

**Ash**: Mare! They are making fun of me!

**Mare**: 1) why? 2) why is the chat room called "gossip girl"?

**Poppy**: because Ash wants to be the Gossip boy… hahahahahahaha

**Mare**: Ash…

**Ash**: it is not true!

**Gossip**_**Girl**: we all know that our dear friend John Quinn makes fun of Ash Redfern for the fact that our super hottie is always watching gossip girl the TV serie… well let me tell you Quinn… with what moral you do that?

**Poppy**: OMG! QUINN! YOU WATCH GOSSIP GIRL TOO?

**Mare**: WOOOWWW.. nice picture Quinn… HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Morgead**:

**James**: hahajaskjhajshdahajhhahaa

**Ash**: I knew it!

**Quinn**: ….

**Mare**: Quinn?... r u there?

**Quinn**: Ash you are sooo dead!

**Ash**: what the hell have I done now?

**Quinn**: stop playing Gossip Girl!

**Gossip**_**Girl**: we all know our super hottie Ash Redfern, we all admire his sexy body and figure, and of course we all fall for his sexy flirt… but did you know that during his childhood our superman actually suffered for acne…

**Quinn**: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA YEAHHH HE DID! HAHAHAHHAHA

**James**: HAHAHAHAHHAHA I REMEMBER THAT TOO! HAHAHAHAHAHHAA

**Morgead**: OMG! HAHAHAHAHA YOU LOOK LIKE A NERDI! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAA

**Poppy**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAA…. I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE NOT PERFECT! HAHAHAHAHHAHAA

**Mare**: ….

**Ash**: Mare?

**Mare**: ….

**Ash**: Mary- Lynnette?

**Mare**: …

**Ash**: MARY- LYNNETTE CARTER!

**Mare**: yes honey…

**Ash**: u don't have anything to say, right?

**Mare**: well…. I won't laugh if that's what u mean… I mean… I understand… you were young…

**Ash**: but?

**Mare**: YOU LOOKED SOOO DAMN FUNNY! HAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Ash**: Mare!

**Mare**: sorry love…

**Ash**: you better be!

**Gossip**_**Girl**: we all know to our super hyper girl! Poppy… yes the one who is absolutely always with her super hot vamp boyfriend James… and we all know how much she loves him… but did you know that she used to dream with the hottest vampire ever… yes my dear friends… our pixie used to dream with no one else but Ash Redfern… mmm.. Poppy, what were you dreaming exactly?

**James**: excuse me?

**Mare**: you say excuse me?... Poppy I think you need to give an explanation right now, before I go for my stake…

**Ash**: I don't have any problem with it… ;)

**James**: Ash shut the hell up! =(

**Mare**: don't worry James… Ash you just wait till we are alone… you just wait…

**Ash**: whoops

**Morgead**: uuuhhhhhhhhhhh….

**Quinn**: what the hell is going on?

**Ash**: I don't know! It's not me!

**James**: you know what?... I actually believe Ash… I mean why would he say that if he wants to stay alive…?

**Ash**: exactly… wait… what?

**James**: you just wait…

**Poppy**: Jamie… you shouldn't believe everything that is on internet… you know… they are just gossips…

**James**: so it is not true…?

**Poppy**: ….

**Morgead**: oh oh… she is quite

**James**: Poppy?

**Poppy**: well…

**James**: well…

**Poppy**: it's not true…

**Ash**: she is lying….

**James**: I know she is! I can feel it!

**Poppy**: I gotta go now!

**Mare**: me too =(

**James**: POPPY! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!

**Morgead**: oh oh..

**Quinn**: see you later after your funeral Ash ;)

**Gossip_Girl**: you know you love me… xoxo… Gossip Girl… ;)

_Everybody sign of…_

**_ok... so i've been watching Gossip Girl for two complete days!... that's the reason why i decided to create this chapter... ;) hahahahahaa anyways enjoy it... and pleasse review... so i can know if i should add a second chapter or not... pleassseee review! =D_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Gossip Girl here… your one and only source here in the Descouedres mansion…_

**Thea**: this is soo weird…

**Eric**: what exactly my love?

**Thea**: the fact that apparently, there is a Gossip Girl in the room…

**Eric**: I know… Gillian told me, that David told her, that Maggie told him, that Delos told her, that Rashel told him, that Keller told her, that Galen told her, that Mare told him…

**Thea**: I get the point… so?

**Eric**: that yesterday this "Gossip Girl" made James freak out…

**Thea**: James? No ways!

**Delos**: u didn't know?

Maggie: well… if Eric is telling the story right now and she is asking the questions then… she doesn't know sweetheart

**Eric**: yeah…

**Thea**: what did she do?

**Eric**: well… let's say that she told everybody Poppy's BIG secret…

**Maggie**: that Poppy used to dream about Ash…

**Thea**: ok… that is not really bad…

**Delos**: hahahahahaa what James tried to do to Ash was pretty bad… hahahahahahahahaa

**Keller**: hi people… why the hell is this chat room named "Gossip Girl"?...

**Galen**: hey everybody… same question that Keller….why is this room called "the Gossip Girl"?

**Maggie**: because apparently someone is playing at it….

**Galen**: you mean someone is trying to be the "Gossip Girl"?

**Maggie**: yeah… that person is soo bored…

**Delos**: Maggie…

**Maggie**: yes Delos…

**Delos**: what is a Gossip ?

**Maggie**: a gossip is someone who talks to you about others…

**Keller**: A gossip is the art of saying nothing in a way that leaves practically nothing unsaid…

**Galen**: Keller… -.-

**Gossip**_**Girl**: What do you think that our dear and mysterious prince is playing at? we all know that he is always asking his sweet princesses words meanings and stuffs… so why does he always check the words again with our beautiful Blaise… oh la la… I think that our innocent prince is not really innocent…

**Maggie**: O.o what?

**Eric**: and here we go…

**Keller**: hahahahahahahahaha… Delos! I always knew you were exactly like Ash! Hahahahaha after all… you two are cousins!

**Galen**: Keller! That is not appropriated!

**Keller**: =P

**Maggie**: Delos?... something to say?

**Delos**: well….

**Maggie**: well? Start talking before I call Miles!

**Delos**: I WON'T TALK UNTIL MY LAYER IS HERE!

_Delos signed off…_

**Keller**: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAA

**Galen**: Keller! It is not funny!

**Keller**: LMAO! HAHAHAHAA

**Galen**: -.- so mature…

**Gossip**_**Girl**: talking about prince, we all know our golden prince… our gorgeous and gentle Galen, and that he could do absolutely anything to please his soulmate Keller, but oh! What was he doing alone last night with Iliana while Keller was in a mission…

**Keller**: WTF! GALEN!

**Galen**: I can explain it…

**Keller**: you better do it!

**Keller** signed off…

**Galen**: Keller , love! Wait!

_Galen signed off…_

**Eric**: Galen is in troubles…

**Maggie**: O.o

**Thea**: we is a good guy… he'll explain everything and he'll say the truth about what happened…

**Maggie**: yeah… I wish he could be my soulmate… sometimes Delos is just… well let's say that you can tell that he is a Redfern…

**Thea**: Maggie careful remembers that the Gossip Girl is here…

**Maggie**: well let me tell her something… GOSSIP GIRL! YOU ARE A COWARD! SHOW YOUR FACE !

**Eric**: you'll be sorry for that… you just wait…

**Maggie**: we'll see…

**Gossip_Girl**: we all know our good boy Eric, but did you know that he used to fancy one else but the beauty Blaise Harman? Yes my dear people, our goody goody boy used to fancy his own soulmate's cousin!

**Thea**: I already knew that… and that happened ages ago… which means…

**Eric**: bad gossip…

**Maggie**: wowww! You used to fancy Blaise?

**Eric**: just fancy her… I love Thea and I always have…

**Thea**: and I already knew that… so let's say that she is not really saying a Gossip…ok… this is stupid… I'll go talk to Thierry! See ya!

**Eric**: I'll go to see Galen… bye!

**Maggie**: I need to talk to Delos layer… bye!

**Gossip Girl**: you know you love me… xoxo… Gossip Girl

**ok... so i think that the first one was better... still if you like the idea... could you give me some ideas... in the next chapter we'll see Jez, Rashel, Ash, Thierry and some else... i'll se ;)**

**you know you love me...**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ok... before you try to kill me... i'll say sorry!..._**

**_1) i went for holidays... any Italian or French people in the room? amezing places!...i know... i know... you'll say... "but come on! you were away almost for two months!"... well people... i was actually away for just a month... but when i came back i found out that my someone cogh cogh little bother cough cough broke my laptop... and that's where i have all my stories and work... but now i'm back ;)_**

**_2) THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT ACTUALLY REVIEW MY STORY! I WAS GOING TO STOP IT... BUT NO WAYS NOW!...HAHAHAHHAA... Thank u to "Lamia Vampress", "Elesary", "kissing-rosalie", "RebeccaBaxter", "pierulestheworld", "ImMeNsElYObLiViOuS (special thanks for u! i haven't see you in a while! i'll read ur stories soon!)", "Midnight Demon", "Kimberkids"... Thank you _**

**_3) here we go...!_**

_Gossip Girl here… your one and only source here in the Descouedres mansion…_

**Morgead**: This is sooo gay… and I've been leaving with Eric!

**Jez**: hahahahhaa I know…. I don't know which one is worst though…. Hahahahahahaha

**Thierry**: ok…. So this is the famous chat room that everybody is talking about….

**Hannah**: the one that is giving everybody in the mansion problems….

**Lupe**: so what are you gonna do boss?

**Thierry**: well, for now… I don't see any problem with this chat room…

**Hannah**: you don't see any… yet

**Thierry**: good point!

**Gossip** **Girl**: We all have a secret to tell… and as the Gossip Girl I must say that all the information that I inform to my readers is absolutely real… I never say a new without having proofs, so please hold yourself and believe me when I'm telling you that our Dear Super Girl Jez Redfern did have a relationship with the hot Hugh!

**Morgead**: WTF? JEZEBEL!

**Jez**: do you remember that you told me that this whole stuff was so damn stupid and that you wouldn't let this stupid girl come between as with any stupid Gossip…

**Morgead**: THAT WAS BEFORE KNOWING THAT YOU DATED HUGH!

**Jez**: in my defense I'll say that it was never official!

**Hannah**: Thierry…

**Thierry**: I know…

**Lupe**: my gosh! Really Jez? I knew it! Hugh is too hot to ignore!

**Nilsson**: I beg your pardon?

**Lupe**: did you guys kissed?

**Morgead**: JEZEBEL REDFERN! DID YOU MAKE OUT WITH THAT DUDE!

**Jez**: I….

**Morgead**: I CAN FEEL YOUR GUILTY IN THE WEB!

**Jez**: ?

**Morgead**: …

**Jez**: Morgy…. Are you angry?

**Morgead**: angry?... no I'm not… I'M FURIOUS!

**Jez**: Morgead! Take it easy! Breath!

**Morgead**: I'M SOOO GOING TO KILL THAT ASSFACE FOR ONCE!

**Lupe**: he is an Old Soul… he'll come back…

**Morgead**: THEN I'LL KILL HIM AGAIN AND AGAIN…. !

**Jez**: Morgead is time of taking your medicine…

_Morgead sign off…_

**Jez**: this is not good…. MORGEAD! COME BACK RIGHT NOW! HUGH! RUN! FOR YOUR LIFE!

_Jez sign off…_

**Hannah**: you have to do something… really!

_Quinn sign in…_

_Rashel sign in…_

_Ash sign in…_

_Mary-Lynnette sign in…_

_Blaise sign in…_

**Mare**: hey guys…. Here again?

**Quinn**: waahahahahahhaa Ash! What happened with James at the end?

**Ash**: I had to sleep in a cemetery for 2 days! Without sleep… coz every single time I tried… James came running and tried to stake me!

**Rashel**: WAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Blaise**: sucker…

**Mare**: It was not funny! I had to talk to James!

**Ash**: my beautiful and wonderful soulmate… always loyal to me!... I love you sweetheart!

**Quinn**: I just can't get use to the fact that you actually love a person…

**Thierry**: and the fact that the person is actually human…

**Quinn**: I know!

**Gossip** **Girl**: sweet…sweet…sweet Mary!... our girl is always there for her dear soulmate…. But Mare… remember that before meeting our HOTTEST guy in the mansion… your loyalty belonged to someone else…

**Rashel**: Mare?... who is the dark hair dude that is holding your hand in the picture?

**Quinn**: MARE! RUN!

**Ash**: MARY-LYNNETTE CARTER! WHY THE HELL IS YOUR HAND HOLDING JEREMY LOVETTES HAND!

**Mare**: eeehhhh….. Ash… I can explain it…

**Ash**: YOU BETTER DO! NOW!... YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES TO RUSH INTO MY ROOM RIGHT NOW AND START EXPLAINING!...

**Mare**: Ash… you are over reacting!

**Blaise**: wooww! That's a really hot guy! Mare! Please could you introduce us!... look at that body! My goodness!

**Ash**: 4 MINUTES AND 30 SECONDS….

_Mary-Lynnette sign off…_

_Ash sign off…_

**Hannah**: Thierry…

**Thierry**: I Know! I'll do something about it!

**Gossip** **Girl**: to the ones that don't know him… Thierry Descouedres is one of the hottest and oldest vampires of times… this super vampire has always tried to protect his soulmate… but Thierry… did you ever tell Hannah about the times where you actually…well let's say… tried new stuffs?

**Hannah**: Thierry…

**Thierry**: …..

**Rashel**: JONH QUINN! WHAT THE HELL?

**Quinn**: I was drunk! It was Ash's fault!

**Rashel**: I DON'T CARE! THAT IS SOOO GAY!

**Hannah**: Thierry…

**Lupe**: sir?... where you actually making out with… with… with… Quinn?

**Nilsson**: sir?... are you there?

**Lupe**: boss?

**Nilsson**: Thierry?

**Hannah**: he faint…

_Rashel sign off…_

Ash sign in…

**Ash**: Quinn… if I were you… I would be running…

**Quinn**: why?

**Ash**: Rashel is planning to stake you… she is asking for help to Keller right now… in simple words… YOU ARE DEAD…

_Quinn sign off…_

**Lupe**: how is Mare?

**Blaise**: what did you do to her…?

**Ash**: she is still alive… that's the important part…

**Nilsson**: Oh my lord…

**Hannah**: OK! THAT'S IT!

**Blaise**: I told you that she was mad!

**Ash**: Hannah?

**Lupe**: Hannah you don't want me to call your ex- psychologist? Right?

**Hannah**: GOSSIP GIRL! YOU BETTER WATCH OUT! COZ I'LL GO FOR YOU! YOU'LL SEE!

**Gossip Girl**: you know you love me… xoxo… Gossip Girl.

**hope you like it...! ;) thank you again! Review pleassseeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry i took my time to update... but today i felt inspired... hahahahhahaa thank you sooo much to all the people that review my story ;) i love you guys!_**

_Gossip Girl here… your one and only source here in the Descouedres mansion…_

**Morgead**: you are mad…. You knew that, right?

**Rashel**: yeah she is…

**Ash**: are you ok?... so this is what coffee makes to people…

**Hannah**: SHUT UP YOU MORONS!

**Morgead**: woow! A little bit aggressive?

**Rashel**: where is Thierry?

**Ash**: where is Quinn! What the hell have you done to my best friend?

**Morgead**: in that case… Where is Mary-Lynnette?

**Rashel**: Where is Hugh? =P

**Morgead**: shut up…. I don't want to talk about that…

**Ash**: hahahahahahhaa just because the dude beat your ass, doesn't mean you cannot talk about it! ahahhahahaha

**Rashel**: hahahahaha the guy is really good! I'm going to start training with him now! =D

**Ash**: you didn't answer my question Rashel!

**Rashel**: what question?

**Ash**: where is Quinn!... he stills owns me 50 bucks!

**Rashel**: where is Mary-Lynnette?

**Ash**: that is not important, coz I know where is she…

**Morgead**: dude! What the hell did you do to her? I mean he haven't seen her for 2 weeks!

**Rashel**: did you kill her?

**Ash**: did you kill Quinn?

**Rashel**: no

**Ash**: no?

**Rashel**: no

**Ash**: no

**Rashel**: no?

**Ash**: no

**Morgead**: what?

**Hannah**: Rashel didn't kill Quinn and Ash didn't kill Mare…

**Morgead**: how are things going Hannah? Did you find out who was the gossip girl?

**Rashel**: how is Thierry?

**Hannah**: no I haven't so shut up Morgead! -.-

**Ash**: hahahahahaha yeah Morgead shut up!

**Hannah**: Ash you too!... he is fine, I think… the last time that I saw Thierry…. He was talking to my ex-therapist…. At list he doesn't cry anymore everytime that you talk about the subject… how is Quinn?

**Rashel**: he is alive ;)

**Gossip** **Girl**: everyone respects our dear fighter "the Cat", no one gets in her way, not even her own soulmate… but Rashel, how are you going to explain that your first kiss was not John Quinn…?

**Morgead**: and here we go….

**Ash**: HOLLY SHIT! YOUR FIRST KISS WAS WITH TOM? THE DUDE THAT HELPED YOU TO KILL VAMPIRES?

**Rashel**: Ash…

**Ash**: QUINN!

**Rashel**: ASH! I'LL DO WATHEVER YOU WANT!

**Ash**: QUINN! SORRY. BUT I'M SOOO GOING TO TELL HIM ABOUT THIS! =P

_Ash signed off…_

**Morgead**: aren't you gonna stop him?

**Rashel**: no… he won't find him… mwahahahahaha

**Morgead**: creepy…

_Delos sign in…_

**Morgead**: so how much did Maggie have to pay you?

**Delos**: Good afternoon people, Gossip Girl…

**Hannah**: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO HER?

**Delos**: O.o

**Rashel**: she hasn't sleep for 2 days…

**Delos**: how the hell does she manage to stay awake?

**Rashel**: Coffee

**Delos**: oohhhh…. So that's why Maggie doesn't let me drink more than a cup…

**Rashel**: yeap

_David sing in… _

**Morgead**: O.o Maggie tells you what to do? Really? What the hell happened to the people in this place? I need a man!

**David**: ok… that was really gay…

David sign off

**Rashel**: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

**Delos**: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Hannah**: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA now he'll avoid you! Hahahahahhahaaa

**Morgead**: =( ….. I asked you something Delos…

**Delos**: oh yeah… sorry… Maggie… she persuaded me to just talk about the subject…

**Rashel**: she persuaded you?

**Delos**: yeeeaaahhhh…. =D hahahahhahaha

**Morgead**: eeeeeeeewwwwwwww!

_James sign in…_

**James**: hey people ;)

**Hannah**: hi James!

**Rashel**: where is Poppy?

**James**: Where is the assface? =(

**Morgead**: Quinn is not here right now…

**Rashel**: shut up Morgead!

**James**: no… I meant the other assface!

**Delos**: he means Ash

**James**: yeah!... =(

**Rashel**: he just left…

**James**: cool… do you guys know where is Mare? I need to talk to her…

**Hannah**: Ash did something to her… we don't know anything about her

**Rashel**: she's been missing for 2 weeks already…

**James**: WHAT?

**Morgead**: yeah… coz the gossip girl show a picture about Mares past… well… Ash probably killed her…

**Delos**: no he didn't… he loves the girl too much to do something like that…

**James**: Delos is right! I have my room next to them! And trust me! THEY LOVE EACH OTHER WAY TOO MUCH!

**Rashel**: eewwww…. Too much information!

**Delos**: I don't get it…

**Morgead**: ask Maggie…

**Delos**: MAGGIE!

**Hannah**: eeehhh…. Delos she is not in the Chat room…

**Delos**: I know… I just scream her name too…

_Maggie sign in…_

**Delos**: you see ;)

**Maggie**: Delos?

**Delos**: why do they mean when they say that Ash and Mary-Lynnette love each other way too much?

**Maggie**: well….

**Delos**: Maggie?

**Maggie**: Delos let's go to our room… we need to talk…

**Morgead**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA DELOS IS GOING TO HAVE THE TALK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Delos**: what talk? I don't get it!

**Maggie**: just don't listen to him… let's go…

Maggie sign off…

**Rashel**: hahahhahahahaha Delos…!

**Delos**: yes?

**Rashel**: pleassee! If Maggie starts the talk saying "when mom and dad love soooo much they…." Hahahahhahaha pleasseee tell me! I'm begging you!

**Delos**: sure… no problem

_**Delos**__ signed off._

**Morgead**: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

**Rashel**: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHASHAHHAA I CAN'T BREATH! I CAN'T BREATH!

Quinn sign in…

**Quinn**: oh! That's good then half of my work is already done! =(

**Rashel**: oh oh

**James**: RASHEL RUN!

**Rashel**: how the hell did you manage to get out of the coffin?

**Quinn**: WHAT THE HELL DOES THE GOSSIP GIRL MEANS WHEN SHE SAYS THAT YOUR FIRST KISS WAS TOM!

**Rashel**: oh oh… KELLER!

_Rashel signed off…_

_Quinn signed off…_

_Ash sign in…_

**Ash**: my work there is done

**James**: YOU!

**Ash**: OK… STOP… I SURRENDER!

**James**: WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO THE ONLY PERSON THAT ASKED ME TO NOT KILL YOU!

**Ash**: you mean Mary-Lynnette… don't you?

**James**: WHO ELSE?

**Ash**: Thierry…. Quinn… Jez…

**James**: do you really think that?

**Ash**: GILLIAN! SHE CARES FOR ME!

**James**: OF COURSE I MEAN MARE YOU DUMB BLOND!

**Hannah**: HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH BLOND PEOPLE? MY SOULMATE IS BLOND! AND HE IS NOT DUMB!

**James**: HANNAH SNOW! DON'T YOU DARE TO ENTER IN THIS FIGHT!

**Goosip** **Girl**: gossip girl here…

**James**: AND YOU TOO! SHUT UP!

**Gossip** **Girl**: …..

**Morgead**: James breath… 1, 2, 3,… count to 10

**James**: WHERE IS MARY-LYNNETTE?

**Ash**: WHAT DO YOU CARE MAN! I SHOULD BE THE ONE WORRY FOR HER!

**Morgead**: oh boy…

**James**: I HAVE TO TALK TO HER! IS REALLY IMPORTANT!

**Ash**: fine! I locked her in a convent…

**Morgead**: YOU WHAT?

**Hannah**: YOU DID WHAT? THIERRY!

_Hannah signed off…_

**James**: O.o hold on Mare! I'll save you!

_James sign off_

**Morgead**: you are sooooo retard!

**Ash**: why?

**Morgead**: you know what a convent is… right?

**Ash**: yeah! Is the place where are the nuns…

**Morgead**: is the place where you become a nun!

**Ash**: sooo?

**Morgead**: nuns cannot be with any men!

**Ash**: I know… so now any one will be looking at her! =D

**Morgead**: RETARD! WHEN I SAY NO MEN! I INCLUDE YOU!

**Ash**: what?

**Morgead**: NO MEN! NOT EVEN YOU STUPID!

**Ash**: O.o damn it! MAAREE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Ash sign off…_

**Morgead**: great everybody is gone! Now it's only you and me Gossip Girl ;)

_Jez sign in…_

**Gossip** **Gil**: Hannah Snow… you'll never catch me… but careful girl… no one mess up with the Gossip Girl… ;)

**Jez**: HANNAH! MORGEAD SHUT UP! YOU'LL PAY FOR BE FLIRTING WITH THAT BITCH!

_Jez sign off_

**Morgead**: creepy!

_Morgead sing off_

**Gossip Girl**: you know you love me… xoxo… Gossip Girl.

...

**So did you like it?... any comments? ideas?... you just need to tell me what would you love to read and i'll make it real ;) hahahahhaaa**

**so pleassseeee press the bottom and Review the story! =D**

**you know you love me!**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok... so thank sooo much for all your reviews! they were awesome! =D thank soo much!...**

**now... thanks to your reviews i have already chose who is going to be "the gossip girl" so... you just need to keep reading to find out... however some of you already did ;)**

**hahahhahaha hope you enjoy this chapter =D**

_Gossip Girl here… your one and only source here in the Descouedres mansion…_

**James**: and that's how I got Mare out of that place…

**Thea**: wow…poor Mare…

**Lupe**: yeah… poor girl! I mean… I have nothing against nuns , but that was just sooo extreme!

**Poppy**: Jamie saved the day! =D

**Blaise**: so did Ash!

**James**: hahahahhaa… I got Mare out of that place… but Ash almost killed everybody in there…. Hahahahhahaha

**Thea**: how is that funny?

**James**: well the nuns at the beginning believed that he was some kind of angle… but after a while… they thought that he was the devil! Hahahahahahaha…. They were trying to do an exorcism to him coz he was sooo angry! Hahahahahhahaha

**Poppy**: WAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Lupe**: how is Mare?

**James**: she's fine…

**Blaise**: hahahahahahah sure…

**Lupe**: really?

**James**: yeah…

_Ash signed in…_

**Ash**: she is not fine! Are you kidding me! She is… she is…. I don't know! But it's driving me nut!

**Lupe**: what you mean?

**Poppy**: well… Mare is fine… is just that she is… well… she was… training to be a nun… so what do you expect!

**Ash**: I don't know!

**Gossip** **Girl**: the other day people made me think about a beautiful video that I saw the other day…. One where… OMG Thea Harman is burning down her own school…. Something to say Blaise?

**Blaise**: you are dead!

**Thea**: yeah Gossip Girl! You are soo dead!

**Blaise**: not she… you! I was grounded for two months! And after that they sent me to a military school!

**Thea**: see you later people…. ;)

_Thea signed off_

**Blaise**: came back you chicken!

_Blaise sign off_

**Lupe**: I still don't get about Mare…

**Poppy**: she…

_Mary-Lynnette signed in_

**Mare**: good afternoon to all the people that today has been sharing beautiful moments with the people they love… that God bless to every single one of you.

**Lupe**: OMG!

**Ash**: O.o I can't stand it!

**Mare**: Ash, how is your day?

**Ash**: crazy love…

**Mare**: Ash! The word love is a word that can only be use when there is a strong union between two individuals. It's a word that can produce different feelings in a person, so please; I must beg you that in my condition you cannot call me that way till we are married.

**Lupe**: O.o

**Poppy**: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA

**James**: you see what I mean Lupe?

**Ash**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I CAN'T STAND THIS! THIERRY!¨

_Ash signed off_

**James**: HAHAHAHAHAHHA Ok Mare… he left…. You can be normal again…

**Mare**: ahahahahahhahaha he is mad already! Hahahahahahhaa

**Lupe**: wait! You were faking!

**Poppy**: of course she was!... she is teaching Ash a lesson!

**Lupe**: brilliant!

**Mare**: =D …. I know right?

_Quinn signed in_

_Delos sign in_

_Keller sign in_

_David sign in_

_Gillian sign in_

**Quinn**: nice one Mare… Ash is asking Thierry if he can get you psicologist…

**Mare**: hahahahhahaa it's not me the one that need one…

**Quinn**: I know ;)

**Keller**: JONH QUINN! WHERE IS MY SISTER?

**Quinn**: none of your business!

**Keller**: =( you are wrong! Now you better tell me where she is!

**Galen**: easy Keller…

**Keller**: you be quite! I still remembering what happened the other day!

**Galen**: get over it woman! I love you! YOU! AND ONLY YOU!

**Gillian**: aawwww how cute!

**Keller**: Gillian…

**Gillian**: I know… I know… quite…

**David**: nooo! Keller!

**Gillian**: it's ok David!

**Poppy**: hi people!

**James**: how are you Delos?

**Delos**: ….

**James**: Delos?

**David**: he is a little bit traumatized…

**Poppy**: why?

**Mare**: why? Delos are you ok…?

**James**: hahahahahha he is fine… or he'll be ok in a few days…

**David**: girls… just… be good with him and with your vocabulary…

**Poppy**: why?

**Keller**: Galen! Remember that you can't be late for tonight! ;) I'll be waiting for you …

**Quinn**: remember use protection! ;)

**Delos**: NOOOOOOOOOOO! EEEWWWWWWWWWW! MAGGIE!

_Delos signed off_

**Poppy**: HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Mare**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHSAHHHAHAHA

**Lupe**: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**James**: poor Delos… good one Quinn ;)

**Galen**: Keller…

**Keller**: what?

**Galen**: -.- ufff… you know what…

**David**: hahahahahaa Keller!

**Keller**: ;)

**Gillian**: why did Delos react like that?

**Galen**: he just got THE TALK with Maggie…

**Gillian**: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Mare**: ahahahahahhahahaha

**Lupe**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA LMAO!

**Poppy**: hahahahahahahahahaa

_Morgead sign in_

_Jez sign in_

**Quinn**: done…

**James**: what?

**Poppy**: what is done?

**Quinn**: mwahaahahaha you'll see …

**Gossip** **Girl**: if there is something that I really love, is be looking at the beautiful pictures that I have in my power, for example, did you guys know that the other day David just re meet his ex girlfriend?

**Morgead**: ooohhhhh…

**Jez**: Morgead shut up you moron!

**Gillian**: what?

**Morgead**: exactly! What?

**Gillian**: how could you?

**Morgead**: yeah! How could you?

**Jez**: MORGEAD MORON!

**David**: how the hell did she know that?

**Gillian**: that is not the point!

**Morgead**: come on Gillian! I need a little of support here!

**Gillian**: shut up!

**Jez**: hahahhaha told you soo…

**Morgead**: =( not fear!

**David**: it is!

**Gillian**: why did you see her?

**David**: coz she wanted to talk to me!

**Gillian**: she is crazy! Are you kidding me?

**David**: she is not crazy! She was… but not anymore… she wanted to be my friend…

**Morgead**: ooohhhhhhhh…..

**Jez**: MORGEAD SHUT UP!

**Gillian**: no freaking way! You are not going to see her again!

**David**: you can't tell me who I can or I cannot see!

**Gillian**: ok… fine! So if I bring Angel back I'll be in my right to be friend with him!

**David**: are you nut? That guy is crazy!

**Gillian**: you are so not going to see that girl ever again!

**Morgead**: jealous much?

**Gillian**: MORGEAD SHUT UP!

**Jez**: Morgead quite!

**Poppy**: yeah! Morgead you shut up =(

**David**: no! Actually you know what? Morgead is right! You are jealous Gillian!

**Gillian**: me? Jealous of what exactly?

**David**: of every single girl that comes near me!

**Gillian**: ok… that's it… I'm bringing Angle back…

**David**: if you do that! I'll move to another room!

**Morgead**: OOOOHHHHHH!...

_Delos signed in_

**Gillian**: fine! Do whatever you want! I HATE YOU!

**David**: I'll do it!

**Gillian**: fine do it! So I can have some privacy with Angel!

**Delos**: NOOOOOOOO EEEWWWW! MAGGIE!

_Delos signed off_

**Jez**: oh my god!

**Morgead**: hahahahhahahahahahahaa the talk!

**David**: oh right! That's what you want right? Some privacy with that dude!

**Gillian**: actually yes! At least he pleases me in everything!

**Morgead**: ooouuccchh!

**David**: MORGEAD SHUT UP! FINE! IF YOU WANT TO GO WITH ANGEL THEN… GO! I DON'T CARE!

**Gillian**: I WILL!

_Gillian sign off_

**David**: FINE!

_David signed off_

**Mare**: holly crap! What the hell is going on?

**James**: QUINN!

**Quinn**: yes?

**James**: I don't know how, but I know that this is your entire fault!

**Quinn**: =) how do you know that?

**James**: you sent the picture to the gossip girl!

**Morgead**: wait! You can actually send pictures to the gossip girl?

**Quinn**: yeah… you can send her videos, pictures, information, e-mails, smns, telegrams, everything =D

**Morgead**: can you call her?

**Jez**: excuse me?

**Quinn**: nop…. She won't answer you

**Morgead**: aawww =(

**Jez**: that's it! You are soo dead MORGEAD!

**Morgead**: ok… Jez… you are a !¨

_Morgead sign off_

**Jez**: a what? Morgead? What the hell?

**Lupe**: I heard something… hold on…

**Jez**: MORGEAD YOU ARE DEAD! HOW DO YOU DARE TO LEAVE AN INSULT JUST HALF WRITEN!

**Lupe**: ok! I'm back! Morgead couldn't finish coz Gillian just grab him and is throwing spells to him…

**Jez**: WHAT? MORGY HOLD ON! I'LL SAVE YOU!

_Jez sign off_

**Galen**: Quinn that was not really good from you…

**Quinn**: it was hilarious!

**Keller**: it was Galen! =D I was LMAO!

**Galen**: 1) Quinn it was not! You made Gillian and David fight! 2) Keller you love everything that makes people feel pain!

**Keller**: ;) I love you…

**James**: actually Quinn… Idk if this was a good idea… how did you get the pictures?

**Quinn**: hahahahhaha Ash…

**Mare**: WHAT?

_Ash signed in_

**Ash**: hahahahahhahaha I just heard David telling Eric about Gillian! Ahahhahahahaha you show her the picture!

**Quinn**: hahahahhaha actually I sent it to the Gossip Girl ;)

**Ash**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA good work ;)

**Mare**: ASH REDFERN! YOU BETTER PRAY TO SAY SORRY GOD FOR YOUR BAD IDEA! YOU HURT A PERSON AND THAT IS A SIN! I AM SO DISAPOINTED! I CAN'T BE WITH A MAN LIKE THIS! THE NUNS WERE RIGHT! YOU ARE THE DEVIL!

**James**: I always knew it…

**Poppy**: MARE! LOOK FOR THE MARK!

**Mare**: what Mark my dear Poppy?

**Poppy**: The 666

**James**: I think that Rashel should search in Quinn the same mark…

**Ash**: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! OK THAT'S IT! I'M TIRED OF ALL THIS STUPID THING!... MARE YOU'LL SEE! I'LL BE A BETTER MAN!

_Ash signed off_

**Galen**: Keller I think that I should look for the same thing too….

**Keller**: you just try!

_Keller signed off_

**Galen**: KELLER! I WAS KIDDING! LOVE!

_Galen signed off_

**Lupe**: where did Ash go?

**Mare**: I DON'T KNOW! AND I'M GETTING WORRY NOW! WHAT HAPPENED IF HE LEFT ME AGAIN FOR ANOTHER YEAR! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ASH! LOVE PLEASEE NOOOOOOOOO

_Mary-Lynnette signed off_

**James**: Mare nooo! Wait! Leave him! A YEAR WITHOUT ASH! YESSS! PLEASEEEE MARE! THINK ABOUT IT!

_James signed off_

**Poppy**: I'm hungry… wanna go for a hamburger Lupe?

**Lupe**: sure =D

_Poppy signed off_

_Lupe signed off_

**Quinn**: now it's just you and me Gossip Girl =D just you and me…. But I have to go…. I'll go check my soulmate… It's time to feed her… and give her some clothes… it's really cold in those graves…. See you around and I'll keep you inform ;)

**Gossip** **Girl**: ;)

_Quinn signed off_

**Gossip** **Girl**: you know you love me…. Xoxo Gossip Girl

**ok... so what you think? you love it? you hate it? do you want more? hahahhahahahaa... pleasseee review! you know you want it! and i know you want to!... so just do it! =D press the bottom and review! **

**you know you love me...**

**xoxo**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_ok soo i'm really sorry i took my time to update... but school gives me soo much to do!..._**

**_noooo the gossip girl is not Hannah! hahahhahahaha_**

**_try again ;)_**

_Gossip Girl here… your one and only source here in the Descouedres mansion…_

Maggie: hey people! Why is Mare hitting her head against a wall?

Poppy: coz Ash joined the church to…guess what!

Maggie: I've no idea…

Poppy: to become a priest!

Maggie: no freaking way!

Poppy: yes…. He tried…

Maggie: tried?

Poppy: yeah… but he couldn't do it…

Maggie: why?

Poppy: coz the priest in charge told him all the rules and Ash just couldn't accept it… **(A/N: really sorry to all the religious people!)**

Maggie: men…

Poppy: I know…

Maggie: what about Mare?

Poppy: =(

Maggie: ?

Poppy: I'm mad at her!

Maggie: to Mare? Why?

Poppy: coz she couldn't shut up the whole night!

Maggie: maybe she was having nightmares…

Poppy: trust me…she was not

Maggie: eeewwwwww…..

Poppy: exactly!

Maggie: hahahahahahahaha

_Phil signed in_

Poppy: PHIL!

Phil: hey poppy! ;) hey Maggie

Maggie: hey Phil…. Poppy and what happened to James?

Phil: to Rasmussen?

Poppy: he is a Little depress

Phil: why?

Poppy: what do you care? =P

Phil: chill woman! Just asking!

Maggie: why is he depressing?

Poppy: coz he couldn't stop Mare…so now we can't have a year without Ash…

Maggie: ahahahahahahahaha

Poppy: not funny…

Maggie: sorry… ehhh…. Phil! So how is life in the mansion? Are you getting along with someone?

Phil: actually yes! =D

Poppy: oh la la! I know that tone!

Phil: what are you talking about?

Poppy: you like someone! =D tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Pleeaasseeee….tell me!

Maggie: who? Come on Phil!

Phil: no one…

Poppy: LIAR!

Phil: shut up!

Poppy: PHIL LIKE SOMEONE! PHIL LIKES SOMEONE!

Phil: and you don't know about it! =P

Poppy: shut up!

_Mary-Lynnette signed in_

Mare: hello beautiful people! =D

Maggie: someone is in a really good mood today…

Mare: ;)

Poppy: I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!

Maggie: why not?

Poppy: GROSS!

Mare: hahahahahah come on Poppy… what about you and "Jamie"?

Phil: YOU AND RASMUSSEN WHAT?... Hey Mare ;)

Mare: hey Phil =D

Poppy: ok?

_Ash signed in_

Mare: ASH!

Ash: Mary-Lynnette!

Poppy: TOO MUCH LOVE IN THE ROOM! PEOPLE PLEASE!

Ash: Hey Poppy…Maggie…Phil

Maggie: hahahaha hi Ash…

Phil: Redfern…

Mare: how are you today my love?

Phil: I agree with my sis… to much love on the room….=(

Ash: bad…

Mare: WHY?

Ash: coz you are not here with me…

Poppy: aaaawwwwww that is sooo sweet! JAMES!

Maggie: aaawwww so cute!... Poppy James is not in the room so he can't hear you…

Poppy: oh right!

Mare: Ash !

Ash: ;)

Gossip Girl: it is just me or can we all feel the love in the room? Maggie and Delos… Poppy and Jamie… Mare and…. Ash…. Or maybe…Phil?

Mare: what?

Poppy: UH?

Maggie: oh oh…

Ash: excuse me?

Poppy: Phil? Are you there?

Phil: no

Poppy: HOLLY MUFFIN! YOU LIKE MARE!

Maggie: SHIT! YOU DON'T KNOW?

Ash: SHE IS MY SOULMATE! SO I'M TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW BUDDY… YOU'LL STAY AWAY FROM HER! =( I REALLY MEAN IT IF YOU WANT TO STAY ALIVE!

Mare: Ash…easy… love breath…

Morgead sign in

Morgead: which of your two lovers are you talking about Mare?

Jez signed in

Jez: MORGEAD! SHUT THE HELL UP!

Ash: THAT'S IT! YOU ARE DEAD MORGEAD!

Mare: ASH FOR GOODNESS SAKE! STOP IT!

Ash: STOP WHAT?

Maggie: oh oh

Poppy: this is not good?

Mare: STOP BEING SOO DAMN JEALOUS! WE ALREADY TALK ABOUT THIS…REMEMBER?... JEREMY?

Ash: ME JEALOUS? SHOULD I BE?

Mare: ash…

Ash: NOOO…IT'S NOT ME THIS TIME! IT'S YOU!

Mare: HOW THE HELL IS THIS GOING TO BE MY FAULT!

Ash: YOU AND YOUR LOVERS!

Morgead: OHHHHHH

Jez: SHUT UP!

Mare: EXCUSE ME?

Ash: FIRST LOVETTE! THEN ME AND NOW NORTH? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

Morgead: YEAH MARE! ARE YOU KIDDING HIM?

Mare: CAN YOU GET OVER JEREMY PLEASE?

Ash: NO… I CAN'T!

Morgead: NO HE CAN'T!

Jez: _****Mental slap!****_

Mare: SOMETIMES I REALLY WONDER WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED IF INSTEAD OF YOU… I WOULD HAVE PICK JEREMY!

Morgead: oooohhhhhh

Ash: =( WHAT?

Mare: YOU HEARD ME! I REALLY WONDER! YOU ARE ALWAYS CONTRLING ME…. TRYING TO CHANGE ME… AND GETTING SOO FREAKING MAD WHEN SOMEONES PAYS A LITTLE OF ATTENTION TO ME!

Ash: fine! If that's what you think!...then go and ask Gillian if she can bring your stupid dog back! =(

Mare: I will!

_Mare sign off_

Poppy: holly crap… Ash?

Maggie: Ash are you ok?

Jez: Ash?

Ash: ='(

_Ash signed off_

Poppy: what the hell did just happen?

Jez: MORGEAD BLACKTHORN! PUT YOU BUTT HERE RIGHT NOW!

Morgead: Yes my love?

Jez: don't play dumb with me! =( now tell the truth… WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

Morgead: nothing…

Jez: LIAR! =( I CAN FEEL YOUR GUILTY THROUGH THE SILVER CORD!

Morgead: ok! Fine! Guilty! I told the gossip girl about Phil's love…

Poppy: YOU WHAT?

Maggie: how the hell did you know about that?

Phil: EXACTLY!

Morgead: I read your diary…

Phil: YOU WHAT?

Poppy: YOU HAVE A DIARY?

Phil: maybe…

_Thierry signed in_

Thierry: OK… I'm sick of this chat room… so who is the one playing to be the Gossip Girl?

Phil: not me… so excuse me…

_Phil sign off_

Thierry: so?

Jez: MORGEAD KNOWS HOW TO GET IN CONTACT WITH THE GOSSIP GIRL!

Morgead: WHAT? JEZEBEL! SHUT UP!

Thierry: Morgead…so?

Morgead: I just texted her…

Thierry: so it's a girl?

Morgead: how the hell can I know?

Thierry: Where is Ash?

Maggie: he and Mare just had the worst fight ever =(

Thierry: WHAT? WHY?

Maggie: gossip Girl

Thierry: crap! This is not good!

Maggie: why?

Thierry: coz Ash was planning something for Mare…

Poppy: what was it?

Thierry: he knows that Mare misses her brother Mark really bad… so he was going to bring him and his sisters to the mansion…

Poppy: aawwww so sweet!

Jez: shit! And Mare now just went to ask Gillian if she could bring "Jeremy" back…. Who is Jeremy?

Thierry: a werewolf that tried to kill Ash to get Mare for him…

Jez: holly crap…

Quinn signed in…

Quinn: I can't see my forehead!

Thierry: ok…?

Jez: I wonder why! _***slap herself****_

Morgead: I KNOW! I CAN'R EITHER MAN!

Thierry: Morgead… I want the Gossip Girls phone number right now! So come to my office!

Morgead: now?

Gossip girl: hello my beautiful people… I just wanted to say… the other day our man Morgead Blackthorn almost killed Hugh for the fact that he got a small and quite relations with our girl Jez… Now Morgead… shouldn't Jez ask you for the same explanations? Who is the girl that is making out with you?

Jez: you are dead!

Jez sign off

Morgead: Thierry I'll see you in 5 in your office!

Morgead signed off

Thierry: Who was that?

Maggie: I bet 10 bucks that was Quinn

Quinn: ;)

Thierry: you too Quinn… to my office now!

_Thierry signed off_

Quinn: you'll pay Maggie!

_Quinn signed off_

_Gillian signed in_

Gillian: hello people! =D

Maggie: GILLIAN!

Poppy: Gillian? Where is David? Are you guys better?

Gillian: 1)I'm fine 2) don't talk to me about David 3) I have no idea where is he…and I don't care…

Poppy: why not?

_Angel signed in_

Angel: maybe coz I'm here for here ;)

Poppy: HOLLY MUFFIN!

Gillian: girls this is Angel!

Angel: hello ;)

Poppy: hey….

Maggie: have you talked to Mare?

Gillian: yes…indeed I was working for her right now…

Poppy: please tell me you didn't bring him back!

Maggie: pleassee! Don't do it!

Gillian: sorry I already did…. She is talking to that "Jeremy dude" right now… why not?

Maggie: Ash is heartbroken…

Gillian: ?

Poppy: they were fighting…. And at the end Mare was really hard to him!

Maggie: she made him cry!

Gillian: shit! MARE!

_Gillian signed off_

_Poppy signed off_

_Maggie signed off_

Angel: why does she always leave me?

_Angel signed off_

**Gossip** **Girl**: you know you love me…. Xoxo Gossip Girl

**PLEASSSEEE REVIEW! AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA... JUST LET ME KNOW AND I'LL DO A CHAPTER ABOUT IT!... THANKS! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you soo much beautiful people for all the reviews! you made me smile the whole day! And a speciall thanks to **Lamia vampress! **this chapter is for you! that was a great idea ;) !_

_enjoy it!_

* * *

_Gossip Girl here… your one and only source here in the Descouedres mansion…_

Keller: I'll make him feel pain! I'm telling you =(

Galen: Keller…please try to calm down…

Keller: NO FREKING WAY! I'M SOO GOING TO KILL THAT IDIOT!

Galen: if you kill him…then she'll be upset and you don't want that…do you?

Keller: no… I don't… but then..what can I do?

Galen: maybe leave him alone…

Keller! HA! In his dreams! =( he is going to pay somehow for this!

Galen: Keller…

Keller: I'm going to torture that moron somehow!

Galen: love…

Keller: you'll see! I'll find a way! No one plays with my sister!

Galen: no one did…

Keller: he put her in a grave! SHE SPENT 4 FREAKING DAYS LIVING IN A GRAVE!

Galen: I know that Quinn exaggerated a little bit…

Keller: -.-

Galen: fine… he really did a big deal of it… but please leave them alone!

Keller: I don't feel like it…

Timmy signed in

Timmy: hello

Keller: hey Timmy ;)

Galen: Timmy…

Keller: what's up?

Timmy: nothing much… Rashel is trying to kill Quinn… she tried to kill Ash too for telling Quinn, but then she rejected because apparently the guy is depress… do you guys know why?

Keller: have you seen Mare?

Timmy: nope…

Galen: she has a new friend…

Keller: boyfriend

Galen: he is not her boyfriend

Keller: yes he is!

Timmy: who?

Keller: his name is Jeremy Lovette and apparently is Ash's worst enemy…

Timmy: why?

Keller: coz he is dating Ash's girl

Galen: he is not

Keller: yet…

Timmy: he smells bad…

Keller: he is a werewolf

Timmy: HOLLY MUFFIN! What?

Galen: he is not going to hurt you…

Timmy: RASHEL!

_Hannah sign in_

Hannah: don't worry Timmy, if he goes near you… just tell me and me and Thierry will kick him out ;)

Timmy: do you promise it?

Hannah: yes sweetheart…

Timmy: thank you lady Hannah

Hannah: aaawww so cute!

Quinn signed in

Quinn: is Rashel here?

Galen: no she is not

Quinn: is Ash here?

Galen: nope… he is not

Quinn: is the new dude here?

Keller: WHAT DO YOU CARE!

Quinn: ohh… you…

Keller: did my sister kick you out?

Quinn: what do you care…

Galen: Quinn… watch your tone… I don't like the way you are talking to my soulmate… so careful

Quinn: or what?

Hannah: Quinn… stop it…

Quinn: yes Madame

_Ash signed in_

Ash: Hannah when is the vet coming?

Hannah: a vet?

Ash: for the dog…

Hannah: ASH!

Quinn: hahahahhahahahahahahaa

Keller: hahahahha

Ash: what?

Hannah: Ash I know that is really hard for you accept the fact that Mary-Lynnette brought back Jeremy… but please can you try to keep the peace in the mansion?

_Mary-Lynnette signed in_

Mare: hello people! =D

Hannah: hey Mare ;)

Timmy: hello miss Mary-Lynnette! =D

Keller: hey Mare

Galen: hello Mary

Mare: Quinn aren't you going to say hi to me?

Quinn: I'm not talking to you

Timmy: you just did…

Quinn: damn it!

Hannah: Quinn! Watch your mouth! Timmy is here!

Mare: why are you mad at me?

Quinn: why?... you know why! And stop talking to me! I'm not talking to you! I'll just ignore you…=(

Mare: ='(

Ash: Quinn shut up…

Mare: no one asked your opinion…

Quinn: what the hell! I'm defending you and you just told me to shut up!

Ash: shut up

Mare: hello Ash

Ash: Mary-Lynnette

Hannah: oh guys come on! You two love each other! You need each other! You want each other!

Ash: Hannah don't enter in the fight…

Mare: sorry Hannah I already found someone like that and is not a blond…

Ash: Oh really? Who? =( a dog that stinks?

Mare: at least he loves me…

Ash: I LOVE YOU TOO! DAMN YOU!

Mare: SCREW YOU!

Hannah: VOCABULARY PLEASE! WE HAVE A 4 YEARS OLD KID HERE!

Ash: why are you doing this to me?

Mare: why are you trying to upset me?

_Jeremy signed in_

Jeremy: hello people… who is trying to upset you Mare?

Mare: Jeremy! =D

Jeremy: ;)

Mare: =D

Ash: talk about the devil…and he'll come around

Jeremy: oohh… you…

Ash: yes… me!

Jeremy: get bend and die please

Ash: after you dog

Hannah: GUYS! PLEASE!

Rashel signed in

Rashel: don't waste your energy Hannah, they are guys….they don't think about girl's feelings… they don't have enough brain cells… =)

Quinn: Rashel…

Rashel: of course this doesn't include my sweet friend… Timmy =D!

Timmy: =D

Quinn: Rashel… please can we just talk like normal people?

Rashel: hey Keller! Can you heard a stupid fly annoying in the room?

_Morgead signed in_

Morgead: I do!

Mare: Morgead? Where are you?

Galen: we haven't see you in ages man!

Keller: where the hell are you?

Morgead: I'm in Brazil

Hannah: what the hell are you doing there?

Morgead: I ran away from Jez… ;)

Quinn: chicken

Rashel: look who is talking

Quinn: Rashel I'm sorry…

Rashel: talk to the hand buddy

Morgead: yeah buddy! Talk to the hand!

Rashel: ;)

Quinn: Rashel… I was a jerk… I know… and you are right… I don't deserve you…. But I'm not lying when I say that I love you and I need you… it's just that I don't like when other guys look at you… I go jealous… I can't help myself!... you are the only woman that I love… and that I need… so sometimes I'm just scared of you leaving me forever!

Hannah: aaawwww

Mare: =') that is soo sweet!

Galen: you should forgive him…

Gossip Girl: wait a minute my dear and old friend… Weren't those the same words that you told your ex-wife Dove? Before she changed you?

Morgead: ooohhhhhh...

Ash: shit

Galen: and here we go… =(

Keller: something to say Rashel?

Rashel: Quinn… fuck…you

Hannah: Timmy please do not repeat any of the words that you are seeing…

Morgead: ooohhh Rashel said the f … word!

Mare: _****mental slap****_

Jeremy: this place is full of really stupid people

Ash: starting with you

_Rowan signed in_

Rowan: Ash…

Ash: what?

_Kestrel signed in_

Kestrel: hey people… what did I miss?

Rashel: I hate you John Quinn… I really do

Quinn: rashel! Seriously? Are you going to let a boring person do this to us?

Rashel: I don't want to see you never again…

Morgead: never ever again!

Quinn: rashel! Please!

Rashel: noo! I'M TIRED OF THIS! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN THE SECOND ONE! I HATE THAT FEELING!

Morgead: yeah! Always in second place!

Quinn: and what about me?

Rashel: what about you?

Morgead: what about you?

Quinn: I WAS YOUR SECOND BOYFRIEND TOO!

Rashel: BUT NOT MY HUSBAND!

Quinn: OH… SO THAT'S IT! JUST BECAUSE I WAS MARRIED LIKE 324340534534533123 YEARS AGO! YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE THE SECOND ONE?

Rashel: 1) DON'T YELL AT ME! 2) THE ONLY REASON WHY YOU ARE WITH ME IS BECAUSE YOUR DEAR WIFE IS DEAD!

Quinn: you know I can bring her back if I want

Rashel: THEN PLEASE MAKE ME THE HONOR!=(

Quinn: you know what,… I will! I'll bring Dove back! THEA! =(

_Quinn signed off_

Rashel: what?

_Rashel signed off_

Kestrel: ok.. that's what I missed… I get it

Rowan: that is not funny and you know it!

Mare: I agree with Rowan Kestrel

Kestrel: fine!

Jeremy: Kestrel?

Kestrel: O.o Jeremy?

Jeremy: ;) Kestrel!

Kestrel: ehhh… hi! what are you doing here?

Jeremy: Mare brought me back…

Kestrel: ha ha nice…

Ash: are you ok? You are acting weird

Kestrel: look who is talking!

Ash: chill! Man! I'll go see Quinn!

_Ash signed off_

Rowan: Mare…are you and Ash fighting?

Mare: we broke up

Rowan: WHAT?

Kestrel: oohhh! That's the reason why he is soo depresses!

Mare: he is?

Jeremy: who cares…

Keller: this whole fight is just soo gay! I'll go and see my sis… bye Galen ;)

Galen: I'll be with you in a while

_Keller signed off_

Galen: TIMMY!

Timmy: yes sir?

Hannah: Galen! Why are you yelling at Timmy?

Galen: because he told the Gossip Girl about Dove and Quinn…

Hannah: What? Timmy?

Timmy: I have to go…. Bye people!

Hannah: TIMMY WAIT! =( YOU MUST GO TO THIERRY'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!

Timmy: YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE! =P

_Timmy signed off_

Hannah: THIERRY!

_Hannah signed off_

Mare: O.o how did you know Galen?

Galen: it was obvious… If Rashel is mad at Quinn… Timmy gets all the attention

Mare: duh! Of course!

Jeremy: took you a while Mare ;)

Mare: =P

Rowan: I'll go see Ash…bye!

_Rowan signed off_

Mare: Rowan! Wait! Is he all right? Please tell me!

_Mare signed off_

Galen: I'll go and see Keller

_Galen signed off_

Kestrel: sooo…. What's up?

Jeremy: we need to talk

Kestrel: not now…

Jeremy: when?

Kestrel: never!

Jeremy: you know that we have to… Kestrel listen i…

Kestrel: shut up! That's a secret ok! Please shut up!

Jeremy: let's talk about it then!

Kestrel: fine! My room in 5!

Kestrel signed off

Jeremy signed off

Morgead: and they thought that they were alone! Mwahahahahaha! Yes Kestrel… in 5 in your room… don't worry… MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Gossip Girl: I'll be waiting my information…

Morgead: you will have it as soon as possible ;)

_Morgead signed off_

**Gossip** **Girl**: you know you love me…. Xoxo Gossip Girl

* * *

Ok... so what you think? just make my day and press the review bottom... if i get more reviews than the last time... i'll ditch school just to update the next chapter... ;) hahahhahahaha... again if you have more ideas... please let me know...! thank you soo much people for reading my story!

you know you love me

xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thank you so much to Midnight Demonn, little-witch14, Bianca666, lamia vampress (you saved my life!), pierulestheworld, GallagherGirlMacey, Vampireluver23, TotallyGaga (really funny review!), Night Worlder 13, and to everyone that review my story! ;) you guys are the best! thank you!_**

_Hope you enjoy this one! ;)_

* * *

_Gossip Girl here… your one and only source here in the Descouedres mansion…_

Hannah: you must do something about it!

James: this situation is slipping out of hands…

Poppy: what next?

Nilsson: what are you going to do boss?

Lupe: we have already three couples in a fight!

Thierry: calm down people! I'm already working on it…

Hannah: what are you doing Thierry?

Thierry: I'll find out who is the gossip girl

James: I'll help you

Poppy: I don't know if fight her is a good idea…

Thierry: why not?

Poppy: well she said that if you start giving her any problems… she'll make you pay…

James: Poppy! What can she do to you?

Poppy: I DON'T KNOW! THAT'S WHAT IS KILLING ME!

Lupe: we cannot keep going like this sir!

Thierry: I agree

Gossip girl: I warmed you people… especially to you Hannah Snow… now just accept the consequences… Did you know that our respectable Lord Thierry once asked Thea Herman to bring his dear Maya back?

Hannah: huh?

Lupe: sir?

Nilsson: that is a big lie!

James: oh no…

Thierry: yes… I did

Hannah: what? THIERRY!

Thierry: let me explain it…

Poppy: NOOO JAMIE! THE GOSSIP GIRL IS TRYING TO DESTROY OUR STRONGEST COUPLE!

Hannah: NOO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU STUPID EXPLINATION!

Thierry: HANNAH!

Hannah: SHE TRIED TO KILL ME… AND SHE DID IT LIKE 200 TIMES BEFORE!

Thierry: Hannah… I need you to understand me!

Gossip Girl: look at this… our sweet Hannah Snow is not able to listen to her soulmate Thierry! Be careful Hannah a misstep and you'll lose him… hahahahhaaha

Lupe: Hannah!

Hannah: I HATE YOU GOSSIP GIRL! I SWEAR THAT YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!

Thierry: can you finally see what she is doing to us?

Hannah: no! and I don't care!

Thierry: HANNAH!

Hannah: I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO MAYA BEFORE! I SHOULD HAVE STAY AWAY FROM YOU THIERRY!='(…. I quite everything for you!

Thierry: FINE! IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO ME! THEN I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU'LL LISTEN MAYA!

Lupe: are you going to bring her back sir?

Thierry: YES!

_Thierry signed off_

Hannah: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ='(

_Hannah signed off_

Gossip Girl: this is war!

Poppy: we are all screw up… =/

_Mare signed in_

_Ash signed in_

_Jeremy signed in_

_Mark signed in_

_Jade signed in_

_Kestrel signed in_

_Morgead signed in_

_Delos signed in_

Mare: what the heck is going on?

James: the Gossip Girl declared us war…

Jade: who is the Gossip Girl?

Nilsson: your worst nightmare! =/

Mark: ?

Lupe: she is saying some stupid gossips about people in the mansion…and it's driving every single couple in the mansion crazy…

Mark: is she the responsible that my sister is depress?

Ash: Mary-Lynnette is depressing? Why?

Jeremy: what do you care?

Mare: I am no depressing!

Mark: yeah…sure

Mare: you better shut up Mark!

Mark: WHY YOU DON'T JUST ADMIT IT!... YOU DON'T LOVE JEREMY! AND YOU ARE DEPRESSING BECAUSE ASH IS NOT WITH YOU!

Mare: no one asked you anything Mark… and I'm perfectly fine with Jeremy…

Jeremy: exactly…

Mare: he loves me…

Jeremy: I do Mare!

Mare: he protects me

Jeremy: with my life Mare!

Gossip Girl: and he cheated on you…! Oups! What's the conversation that he and our Kestrel were having yesterday in Kestrel's room? OMG! Looks like we have a triangle love here!

Mare: excuse me?

Ash: Kestrel?

Jade: how the hell did she know that!

Gossip Girl: I have my sources

Ash: YOU STUPID DAMN DOG! YOU CHEATED MARE! SCREW YOU MAN! YOU ARE SO DEAD! AND THEN YOU WERE ACTUALLY WITH MY OWN SISTER!

Mare: Ash… I can fight my own fights…

Ash: BUT… BUT…

Mare: shhhh…. Kestrel?

Kestrel: MARE I'M SO SORRY! I NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU… I SWEAR!

Mare: I believe you

Jeremy: Mare… I never cheated on you… I promised

Gossip Girl: that was not what my dear source heard you saying to Kestrel last night ;)

Mare: Gossip Girl… who told you about this?

Gossip Girl: my apologizes, but I'm not here to help anybody… just to mess with everybody…

Mare: -.- Who was it? Quinn? Morgead?

Delos: me…

Jade: WHAT?

Lupe: Huh!

Poppy: holly muffin!

James: Delos?

Nilsson: how the hell did you find out…

Morgead: I sent him…

James: that explains everything…

Jeremy: Mare they are lying to you…

Ash: you know… I'm sick of you, dog…

Mare: if there is something that I cannot stand… are lies…

Jeremy: Mary-Lynnette… you know that I love you… you know that you mean everything to me…

Mare: did you or not?

Jeremy: yes… but I can explain it

Mare: I don't want explications

Jeremy: Mary! Please! You can listen to HIS explications… but you can't listen to mines?

Mare: Ash hasn't explained anything yet…

Ash: can I explain now?

Mare: _***sighs***_ fine… you have 2 minutes

Ash: Mar-Lynnette Carter… I'm so sorry because I've been such a jerk… I know I have and I'm really sorry… I understand that you call attention of soo many guys that I just go nut… I'm so stupid and jealous… yeah I admitted… I was so freaking Jealous. But I'm sorry… I should trust you in this subject but I guess that I just want you only for me… I don't want to share you with anyone… I Love you Mare… you have no idea how much I do… you are my best friend and the only one in this world that understands me… I'm really sorry because I don't deserve you… you are to good form me… and trust me I've known that since we meet!

Poppy: Holly Muffin! You can say a lot in 2 minutes!

James: hahahahha Ash was jealous!

Delos: wow

Jade: sooooo?

Lupe: come on Mare! Forgive him!

Nilsson: after all you two are soulmates!

Mare: Jeremy…

Jeremy: yes mare!

Mare: get out of my life…

Ash: I'll show him the exit!

Mark: that's my sister… ;)

_Ash signed off_

Jeremy: Mare please think about it aaahhh!

_Jeremy signed off_

James: bye bye

Poppy: it was not really nice to meet you =P

Gossip Girl: aawww I love sweet moments! so does James! The other day when he re meet with his ex girlfriend… Michaela!

Poppy: huh?

Mare: I'll go see Ash ;) good luck James

_Mary-Lynnette signed off_

Mark: Jade do you want to go for some food?

Jade: sure thing! Kestrel are you coming?

Kestrel: sure

_Jade signed off_

_Mark signed off_

_Kestrel signed off_

Delos: i… I'll go check Maggie…

Morgead: hahahahahahaha JAMES! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT SIDE OF YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHA… BRILIANT! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Morgead signed off

Lupe: Morgead? Nilsson! Tell Thierry that someone attacked Morgead!

Nilsson: yes boss ;)

_Nilsson signed off_

_Lupe signed off_

Poppy: so? =(

James: _***sighs*** _I'm in trouble…am I?

Poppy: IN BIG ONES!

_Poppy signed off_

James: I hate you so much Gossip Girl… I really do =/

**Gossip** **Girl**: you know you love me…. Xoxo Gossip Girl

* * *

**_Ok...so pleasseee make me the happiest girl on the planet by reviewing my story! you know you want to do it!_**

**_;)_**

**_hahahhahaa... thanks!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_wooww... it's amezing how fast you review! hahahahaha...ok... so i made this chapter based on your guessings... which i thought that it was quite funny... ;) chapter number 10 will be the last one! so enjoy the story! ;)_

* * *

_Gossip Girl here… your one and only source here in the Descouedres mansion…_

Thea: so now James is sleeping in the garden…

Jez: wow… this is bad! What about Mare?

Thea: hahahahahah she and Ash took Jeremy back…. But not before Ash gave Jeremy an injection for rabies…. Hahahahhaaha

Jez: what about Thierry?

_Thierry signed in_

Thierry: I surrender!

Jez: haven't figure it out yet?

Thierry: no!

Thea: we need a master mind!

Jez: the intelligent mind ever!

Thierry: who?

Thea: Sherlock Holmes!

_Rowan signed in_

Rowan**: **I know a person even better than Sherlock Holmes!

Thierry: who?

Rowan: Mary-Lynnette!

Thierry: I know she is really intelligent and you just feel stupid next to her… but…

Rowan: nothing! She figured out who killed my aunt!

Thea: Rowan is right!

Thierry: MARY-LYNNETTE!

Jez: eehhh… Boss… she kinda can't heard you… you know right?... I mean she is not in the chat room…

Thierry: crap… no wonder she wasn't answering!

Rowan: I'll do it!

_****5 minutes after!****_

_Mary-Lynnette signed in_

Mare: yes?

Thierry: I need your services!

Mare: huh?

Thierry: I need you to find out who is the Gossip Girl..!

Mare: k! tell me first… who are your main suspects!

Thierry: first was Ash…

Mare: no he is not… I already checked that…

Jez: are you sure?

Mare: he would never ridicule himself in front of everybody!

Thea: true…

Mare: next…

Thierry: I thought about Morgead…

Jez: no… I already check his laptop…facebook….msn….yahoo…twitter….phone…myspace….gmail…..hotmail…. and under his bed….

Rowan: under his bed?

Jez: that's where he keeps his secret stuffs….

Mare: the Gossip Girl has to be someone who has not being affected by any Gossip….

Jez: DELOS!

Mare: no… he has been….

Rowan: Jade?

Mare: no… she should have felt guilty…

Thierry: Galen?

Mare: no… he and Keller already went in a fight….

Thea: really?

Mare: yeah,… apparently Galen was visiting Iliana while Keller was in a mission….WAIT! EVERYBODY MUST GO RIGHT NOW TO THE MEETING ROOM!

Thierry: IN LESS THAN 5 MINUTES!

_Everybody signed off_

_*****5 minutes after meeting room****_

**Angel**: Gillian come on…. You are better than all these people…

**David**: she already knows that!

**Angel**: have you talked to her clearly enough?

**David**: huh?

**Angel**: she is also the most beautiful girl in this place

**David**: she is your cousin! Leave her alone! She is MINE!

**Gillian**: hello? I'm right here!...someone cares about Gillian's opinion?

**David** **and** **Angel**: not now Gillian!

**Gillian**: _****slap her face****_

**Quinn**: eeehhh… Dove… this is Rashel my soulmate… Rashel…this is Dove my ex-wife

**Dove**: ex?

**Quinn**: you die… remember?

**Dove**: right

**Rashel**: hey

**Dove**: hey

_Awkward silence_

**Quinn**: this is going to be interesting…

**Thierry**: please talk to me…

**Hannah**: what is she doing in my house?

**Thierry**: I brought her back… remember?

**Hannah**: no… I don't

**Maya**: I told you Thierry… I could have done a better job than she….

**Hannah**: you shut up before you win a black eye!

**Maya**: bring it girl!

**Thierry**: _***slap his face***_ this is just stupid

**Keller**: where is Morgead?

**Jez**: mwahahaha… I found him…

**Keller**: he was in Brazil!

**Jez**: no he was not… he was in my uncle's house hiding…

**Keller**: chicken…

**Jez**: that's just Morgead….

**James**: can you talk to me?

**Poppy**: no

**James**: please-…

**Poppy**: I don't want to

**James**: you are just talking to me…

**Poppy**: damn it!

**Blaise**: where is Jeremy?

**Delos**: Ash sent him out…

**Blaise**: do I want to know?

**Delos**: I don't think so…

**Ash**: my head is going to explode! Everyone is arguing!

**Mary-Lynnette**: OK! EVERYBODY SHUT UP!

_Everybody looks at her_

**Mare**: ok… so I know that we have all been annoyed by this stupid thing… "Gossip Girl…" but I think that I just figure out who the Gossip Girl is…. But first… Thierry has something to say

**Thierry**: ok… first I would like to apologize to Ash because I thought that you were the Gossip Girl…

**James**: we all did…

**Thierry**: second… to Morgead… which…we have no idea where he is because Jez did something to him…

**Jez**: I'll let him know… ;)

**Thierry**: and I would like to say a especial thank you to Nilsson who actually track the Gossip Girl chat room… and find out that the signal comes from Oakland… and not from Las Vegas…

**Jez**: wait? What? Oakland?

**Thierry**: yes…. Now… Mary-Lynnette tell us… who is the Gossip Girl…

**Jez**: ehhh…sorry… I have to go! I need to do something!

_Jez leaves…_

**Poppy**: doesn't she want s to know who the Gossip Girl is?

**Thierry**: I don't know…

**Mare**: ok… so… for what I believe and for what the clues showed us… we conclude that the Gossip Girl is…

**Maggie**: isss….?

**Mare**: Iliana!

**Keller**: huh?

**Galen**: she would never do something like that…

**Blaise**: come on! The girl can't be THAT innocent!

**Hannah**: but she is so shy!

**Ash**: the timid are the worst…

**Quinn**: experience?

**Mare**: huh?

**Ash**: ;)

**Poppy**: he is talking about you Mare

**Mare**: I know that!

**Keller**: wait? That conclusion does not make any sense!

**Thea**: actually it does… Iliana has been the only one who has not been affected by the Gossip Girl…

**James**: I agree.

**Galen**: I don't… Keller is right

**Rashel**: how come?

**Galen**: Think about it… the Gossip Girl said that I was secretly visiting Iliana while Keller was in a mission… now… why on earth would Iliana say this if she loves Keller and she doesn't want Keller hating her…?

**Delos**: that makes sense…

**Galen**: Iliana is always trying to find a way to make Keller happy… so why would Iliana be saying all that stuffs if she would kill herself if Keller is hurt…

**Keller**: I agree

**Thierry**: that makes sense

**Mare**: ok… Fine! Plan B!... The Gossip Girl is Timmy!

**Quinn**: huh? I've been helping the little demon?

**Hannah**: -.- thank you Quinn

**Rashel**: no freaking way… he is soo not the Gossip Girl…

**Ash**: actually… I believe he is!

**Rashel**: why?

**Mare**: Galen please… makes us the honor!

**Galen**: well Rashel… if you think about it… Timmy has more than only one reason to be the Gossip Girl… ehm… ehm… 1) he would make you break up with Quinn… Timmy hates Quinn because he always gets the half of your attention… in summary Timmy gets all your attention… 2) he hates Ash too… the only way he can annoys Ash is doing something bad between Mary-Lynnette and Ash… in summary Timmy wins… 3) he loves annoying every single person in the mansion… in summary he did! 4) he doesn't have anything better to do!

**Gillian**: he has a point…

**Eric**: I'm with Galen!

**Quinn**: me too! TIMMY YOU BETTER START RUNNING WITH YOUR LITTLE LEGS AS FAST AS YOU CAN NOW!

**Rashel**: QUINN! SHUT UP! HE IS SLEEPING NOW!

**Quinn**: but… but…

**Rashel**: shhh…. Now Galen… ok fine I admitted you got all that right… but

**Galen**: but?

**Rashel**: Timmy didn't know about the chat room till he saw me and Quinn fighting…

**Maya**: nice

**Rashel**: I have a stake and I won't doubt in use it

**Maya**: ….

**Hannah**: Rashel is right… I was there when Timmy was informing himself about what was going on… and he helped the gossip girl!

**Rashel**: he did? What did he say?

**Hannah**: he told the Gossip girl about Quinn and Dove…

**Dove**: who is Timmy?

**Rashel**: shush your face!

**Quinn**: little evil!

**Dove**: Quinn!

**Quinn**: shush your mouth

**Dove**: but people! You are blaming a little boy!

**Ash**: shush your lips!

**Dove**: says who?

**Mare**: I do! QUITE!

**Dove**: you all are worst than my sister…

**Delos**: which one?

**Dove**: Lily Redfern…

**Keller**: I think they told you to shut up!

**Galen**: keller…

Dove: that's it… I'm leaving to wherever I was before…

Galen: be quite please

**Dove**: huh!

**Maggie**: don't forget to close the door…

_Dove leaves really mad…_

**Mare**: ok! Rashel is right… plan C!... the Gossip Girl is… Miles!

**Maggie**: huh?.. my brother?

**Poppy**: no… mine!

**Mare**: actually that is plan D

**Poppy**: O.o

**Delos**: ok… this is just stupid! We are blaming everybody! And there is only one Gossip Girl!

**Thierry**: Delos is right…

**Keller**: everybody quite! I was got a text from Jez!

**David**: and….?

**Keller**: she found out the real Gossip Girl... she has all the proofs… and her laptop…

**Hannah**: and the real Gossip Girl is…..

* * *

_**Sorry ut i'll finish the chapter here... hahahahhahaaha... i'll give you one last chance!... try your best ;) **_

_**and the question of a million dolars is...**_

_**"Who do you think is the real Gossip Girl?"... you can win a million cookies! hahahahhahaa ;)**_

_**and noooooooooooo it was not Iliana or Hannah! hahahahahhahaa**_

_**or maybe yes... mwahahahahahhaa**_

_**you know you love me**_

_**xoxo**_


	10. Chapter 10

_ok...so i know.. it ook my time...but school and my parents were driving me crazy!...so appenrently...i'm doing my homework right now...sooo shuuuussshhhh...don't tell anyone ;)_

_

* * *

_

_Gossip Girl here… your one and only source here in the Descouedres mansion…_

**Poppy**: why couldn't she just tell us when we were in the meeting room?

**Mary**-**Lynnette**: coz Jez is bringing the Gossip Girl with her…

**Maggie**: isn't that a little bit dangerous?

**Gillian**: in what way?

**Maggie**: I mean… once we know who the hell has been messing up with our lives! Wouldn't we feel like killing her?

**Delos**: I agree with Maggie…

**Hannah**: Lupe and Nilsson have the responsibility to protect her…

**Thierry**: so there won't be any killing…

**Ash**: aawwww… can I kick his ass though?

**Galen**: u cannot hit a girl Ash..

**Ash**: I won't hit a girl! I would never do such a thing!

**Mary**-**Lynnette**: I will

**Galen**: Mare…sometimes I really wonder why aren't u Keller's best friend…? U two are soo similar!

**Ash**: she kicks hard! I am not kidding!

**Poppy**: Who cares?

**James**: I agree…

**Poppy**: don't play dumb with me James! I still remember our fight last night!

**Quinn**: she is here…. Everybody to the meeting room!

_Everybody signed off_ **(A/N: can't be bother writing all the names)**

**Hannah**: is everything ready?

**Lupe**: yes Lady Hannah… security is ready…

**Thierry**: with who is she now?

**Lupe**: they both are with Nilsson sir…

**Thierry**: great job

**Rashel**: so?... now?...

**Thierry**: we need everybody here…

**Quinn**: everybody is here except Jez, Morgead and Nilsson…oh yeah and Maya!

**Thierry**: I know where Jez is… Morgead I don't really care… and where the hell is Maya…? Did She run away?

**Quinn**: no… Hannah just kicked her ass and sent her back to hell…. It was Thea's idea!

**Thierry**: huh? Thea?

**Thea**: I just had to do it!

**Eric**: it was something that u had to do sweetheart…

**Poppy**: fine… but where the hell is MORGEAD!

**Morgead**: hey everybody…

**David**: what happened to you in the eye?

**Morgead**: which one?

**David**: the black one…

**Morgead**: the guys from my old gang hit me…

**Maggie**: why?

**Morgead**: coz I told them why Jez wanted to hurt me…

**Gillian**: and in the other one?

**Morgead**: an old random lady hit me when I got close to her asking the time…

**Blaise**: oookkeeyyy….

**Morgead**: anyways

**Galen**: what did Jez do to you?

**Morgead**: nothing

**Delos**: weren't u in trouble coz apparently you were with another girl or something…?

**Morgead**: yeah… but when she saw me… all hurt already…she just laugh and kissed me…

**Poppy**: aawww so cute!

**Morgead**: if you say so…

**Mare**: so where have you been all these days? I thought that Jez found you like ages ago!

**Morgead**: hospital…

**Mare**: I though vampires could heal fast…

**Ash**: we can… my legs are a proof!

**Mare**: ?

**Ash**: you are always kicking me..

**Mare**: I wonder why …

**Morgead**: coz she hit me baaadddd…

**Quinn**: couldn't you just defend yourself?

**Morgead**: she was good! I'm not kidding… and she knew Kong fu! !... and come on! She was furious at me coz of I scared the hell out of her…! She thought I was going to steal her purse!

**James**: do you know who the gossip girl is?

**Morgead**: yes… I know…

**Gillian**: sooo?

**Morgead**: the gossip girl is…

**Jez**: Morgead shut up!

**Morgead**: JEZ!=D

**Jez**: hey ;)

**Poppy**: come on! Just tell us pleassee! I'm dying!

**Jez**: ok… then… PLEASE GOSSIP GIRL COME IN!

Everybody looks confuse

**Mary**-**Lynnette**: who is she?

**Quinn**: I've never seen her in my life…

**Poppy**: who are you?

**Jez**: ok everybody… this is our dear gossip girl… is my pleasure to introduce you to my dear cousin ….Claire…

Everybody looks even more confuse

**James**: hi… ok… I'm sorry Jez… but she can't be the Gossip Girl…

**Jez**: why not?

**Ash**: coz she is doesn't know us… and she is not even living here!

**Jez**: that's because every single one of you helped her with a Gossip! So don't play dumb with me!

**Thierry**: huh?

**Jez**: let me show you

**Gossip**_**Girl**: we all know that our dear friend John Quinn makes fun of Ash Redfern for the fact that our super hottie is always watching gossip girl the TV serie… well let me tell you Quinn… with what moral you do that? _**(Rashel)**_

we all know our super hottie Ash Redfern, we all admire his sexy body and figure, and of course we all fall for his sexy flirt… but did you know that during his childhood our superman actually suffered for acne… _**(Jez)**_

**Gossip**_**Girl**: we all know to our super hyper girl! Poppy… yes the one who is absolutely always with her super hot vamp boyfriend James… and we all know how much she loves him… but did you know that she used to dream with the hottest vampire ever… yes my dear friends… our pixie used to dream with no one else but Ash Redfern… mmm.. Poppy, what were you dreaming exactly?_** (Phil)**_

**Gossip**_**Girl**: What do you think that our dear and mysterious prince is playing at? we all know that he is always asking his sweet princesses words meanings and stuffs… so why does he always check the words again with our beautiful Blaise… oh la la… I think that our innocent prince is not really innocent…_**(Miles)**_

**Gossip**_**Girl**: talking about prince, we all know our golden prince… our gorgeous and gentle Galen, and that he could do absolutely anything to please his soulmate Keller, but oh! What was he doing alone last night with Iliana while Keller was in a mission_**…(Poppy/Thierry)**_

**Gossip_Girl**: we all know our good boy Eric, but did you know that he used to fancy one else but the beauty Blaise Harman? Yes my dear people, our goody goody boy used to fancy his own soulmate's cousin! _**(Blaise)**_

**Gossip** **Girl**: We all have a secret to tell… and as the Gossip Girl I must say that all the information that I inform to my readers is absolutely real… I never say a new without having proofs, so please hold yourself and believe me when I'm telling you that our Dear Super Girl Jez Redfern did have a relationship with the hot Hugh! _**(Claire)**_

**Gossip** **Girl**: sweet…sweet…sweet Mary!... our girl is always there for her dear soulmate…. But Mare… remember that before meeting our HOTTEST guy in the mansion… your loyalty belonged to someone else… _**(Mark)**_

**Gossip** **Girl**: to the ones that don't know him… Thierry Descouedres is one of the hottest and oldest vampires of times… this super vampire has always tried to protect his soulmate… but Thierry… did you ever tell Hannah about the times where you actually…well let's say… tried new stuffs? _**(Timmy)**_

**Gossip** **Girl**: everyone respects our dear fighter "the Cat", no one gets in her way, not even her own soulmate… but Rashel, how are you going to explain that your first kiss was not John Quinn…? _**(Daphne/Keller)**_

**Gossip** **Girl**: the other day people made me think about a beautiful video that I saw the other day…. One where… OMG Thea Harman is burning down her own school…. Something to say Blaise? _**(James/Galen)**_

**Gossip** **Girl**: if there is something that I really love, is be looking at the beautiful pictures that I have in my power, for example, did you guys know that the other day David just re meet his ex girlfriend? _**(Quinn)**_

**Gossip Girl:** it is just me or can we all feel the love in the room? Maggie and Delos… Poppy and Jamie… Mare and…. Ash…. Or maybe…Phil? _**(Morgead/Cliff)**_

**Gossip girl**: hello my beautiful people… I just wanted to say… the other day our man Morgead Blackthorn almost killed Hugh for the fact that he got a small and quite relations with our girl Jez… Now Morgead… shouldn't Jez ask you for the same explanations? Who is the girl that is making out with you? _**(Quinn)**_

**Gossip Girl**: wait a minute my dear and old friend… Weren't those the same words that you told your ex-wife Dove? Before she changed you? (_**Timmy)**_

**Gossip girl**: I warmed you people… especially to you Hannah Snow… now just accept the consequences… Did you know that our respectable Lord Thierry once asked Thea Herman to bring his dear Maya back? _**(Eric/Blaise)**_

**Gossip Girl**: and he cheated on you…! Oups! What's the conversation that he and our Kestrel were having yesterday in Kestrel's room? OMG! Looks like we have a triangle love here! (_**Delos)**_

**Gossip Girl**: aawww I love sweet moments! so does James! The other day when he re meet with his ex girlfriend… Michaela! (_**Gillian/ Ash/Maggie)**_

_Everybody is quite at least for 20 minutes_

**Claire**: ok… can you actually talk or you are just doing this to annoy me?

**Hannah**: everybody… ? we were all the Gossip Girl?

**Ash**: if you say it like that…yeah… now…. Crap! I don't know!

Mare: I think that….

**Quinn**: RASHEL JORDAN! YOU TOLD EVERYBODY THAT I WATCH GOSSIP GIRL!

Rashel: TIMMY! YOU MADE ME FIGHT WITH QUINN!

**Timmy**: gotta go! Suckers!

**Ash**: JEZEBEL REDFERN! YOU SHOWED EVERYBODY MY PICTURE!

**Mare**: MARK? YOU TALKED TO THE GOSSIP GIRL?

**Poppy**: PHIL? AND….AND… CLIFF? WTF? THIERRY I NEED TO USE THE PHONE!

**James**: GILLIAN? MAGGIE? AND…ASH? WAIT… OK..I WAS EXPECTING SOMETHING LIKE THIS FROM ASH…BUT YOU GIRLS?

**Thierry**: ERIC? BLAISE? YOU TWO ARE SO DEATH!

**Kestrel**: IF I WERE YOU PRINCE….I'LL BE RUNNING FOR MY LIFE!

**Delos**: MAAAGGIEEE!

**Maggie**: MILES? I'M SO GOING TO KILL SOMEONE!

**Galen**: OK! PEOPLE ! CHILLAX! EVERYBODY! QUINN PUT TIMMY DOWN FROM THAT LAMP! ASH STOP TRYING TO KILL JEZ BECAUSE MORGEAD IS GOING TO KILL YOU! MARE… YOUR BROTHER IS A HUMAN SO PLEASE **REMEMBER** THAT IF YOU KILL HIM….YOU'LL REJECT IT! KESTREL ...DELOS AND YOU ARE FAMILY! YOU CANNOT KILL YOUR OWN COUSIN!

**Keller**: EVERYBODY QUITE IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO DO…"THE PUNISHMENT!"

Everybody is suddenly quite

**Claire**: the punishment?

**David**: you don't want to know

**Keller**: the next one talking will have it… now…Thierry please

**Thierry**: what can I say?

**Keller**: I don't know! You are the leader not I!

**Claire**: I do… you are all so sad!

**Maggie**: huh?

**Gillian**: say that one more time and you'll see!

**David**: yeah! Go Gillian!

**Keller**: quite!

**Jez**: we are sad? Excuse me but the retard that was doing a big mess from a computer and without even living here…was you honey…not us!

**Poppy**: that's damn right…

**Morgead**: yeah dude! Man! You are a looser! Get it! YOU ARE A L-O-O-S-E-R!... ok…everybody now! Give me a L! then a O!

**Keller**: you look for it…

**Keller** wedgies Morgead…

**Eric**: ouch! That hurts…

**James**: I feel sorry for him…

**Quinn**: no way….

**Ash**: oouuccchhhhh….

**Mark**: you all right Morgead?

**Morgead**: oohhh…my….gosh….

**Jez**: hahahahahahhaa you can't even talk!

**Claire**: and I'm the sad person… yeah right…

Everybody looks at Claire

**Claire**: I mean…hello! I just brought some excitement to this place while you are all waiting for the apocalypses…

**Mare**: no one asked for your services…

**Claire**: yeah…but you should have you know… I mean…hello! Have you realize that you guys have nothing better to do?

**James**: wtf?

**Claire**: yeah!...and then you are soo not original! I mean…what kind of gossips where you saying?

**Gillian**: she did not just say that…

**Claire**: yeah I did! You all are soooo boring!

**Maggie**: sorry Jez…

**Jez**: I think that me and Morgead need to have some rest…. See yaa people!

_They run upstairs…_

_Everybody is looking at Claire_

**Claire**: wait! Jez? Where are you going?

**Poppy**: it looks like you are alone now…

**Claire**: why are you coming so near me?

**Keller**: we just want to talk to you

**Claire**: eehhh…. Jez! Your freaky friends are trying to scare me!

**Rashel**: you know why I hate dentists?

**Claire**: eehhh… no….

**Rashel**: coz they always lie to you…

**Claire**: what you mean?

**Mare**: they always say that it is not going to hurt you…

**Kestrel**: but don't worry…

**Hannah**: we'll be honest…

**Ash**: this is going to hurt you…

**Quinn**: and bad!

**Claire**: AAAHHHHHHHGGGG!

…

* * *

_In the supermarket…._

**Rowan**: so did you guys actually hurt her?

**Jez**: they didn't hurt her… or… at least not bad…

**Rowan**: but is she ok?

**Thierry**: we don't know… we haven't find her yet…

**Rowan**: O.o

**Mare**: don't worry Rowan… the police say that they found one of her bracelets the other day…

**Jez**: I hate coming here…

**Thierry**: is just to buy some stuffs Jez…and it's not THAT bad…

**Jez**: for you maybe!

**Thierry**: come on Jez…

**Mare**: why do you say that?

**Jez**: every time I come here Morgead…

**Morgead**: JEZ! PLEASE! PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE! CAN WE BUY M&M? OR …OR…OR…OR… CHEETOS! I LOVE THEM! OR… OMG! PLEASEEE! CAN WE BUY SMARTIES? OR…OR…OR…OR… I KNOW! CHOCAPIC! YUMY! PLEASSEEEE …. OR MAYBE A KINDER SURPRISE! I LOVE THEM! I HAVE A HUGE COLLECTION! PLEASSEEE JEZ DON'T BE MEAN…. PLEASSEEE!

**Jez**: see what I mean… Morgead you need to ask first how much does it cost!

**Morgead**: excuse me miss could you tell me please how much does ….aaaaaahhhhhhhhgggg

**Jez**: MORGEAD? ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? WHAT HAPPENED?

**Mare**: wahahahahahahhahahaa

**Thierry**: hahahahahahahahaha

**Morgead**: miss I was …. Ouch!...only going to ask…. You…. Ouch! How much….ouch…does….it cost!... pleasseee stop hitting me! with ...ouch...your...ouch...purse!

the end

* * *

_ahahahahhaah... Midnight Demonn you were the best guess... yeah... the gossip girl was me... but not really me... get it? ;) hahahahahah _

_and the winner of a million cookies is... lamia vampress! hahahahahahahhaha... I AM NOT EVIL! hahahahahah i'll do a story for you... about Cliff... hahahahhaa_

_Special thanks to pierulestheworld, GallagherGirlMacey, Vampireluver23, TotallyGaga, Bianca666, danielle-redfern (even if you gave up guessing XD), little-witch14, , Forever Dreaming Grace and too everybody that review the story! it was just soo amezing see how much you love it!... maybe...and i say...maybe... i'll do a second part... ;) we'll see..._

_you know you love me..._

_xoxo_


	11. A:N!

Ok… so I already did the second parts of this story… is called « Gossip Girl season 2 », so go and checked it out!


End file.
